


Pause and play

by olgap_k



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M, i don't even know what i was aiming for, this has a badly developed plot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 04:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6938821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olgap_k/pseuds/olgap_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Yunho no es que fuera tan denso, bueno sí lo era; pero hasta él sabía que la prueba en que estaba poniendo a Changmin ya había sido superada y que del mismo modo en que él tenía fuertes sentimientos hacia éste, sus emociones eran correspondidas.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pause and play

* * *

—Qué bien te ves con esa camisa. —arrastraba las palabras en exceso, pero sin que fuese algo que no pudiese entenderse.

Se sentía el ambiente alegre de la fiesta, el sonido de la música retumbando por la sala, los parloteos ridículos de la gente ebria que parecía atraída por la gravedad al suelo y reía locamente tirada en el suelo, hecha nudos.

Luces de colores giratorias iluminaban rostros desconocidos y conocidos, una cacofonía que resultaba en un terrible dolor de cabeza en quienes se encontraban todavía sobrios. Todos gritaban ya que el estruendo de la última canción de moda reverberaba en el interior de sus cuerpos esto porque el equipo de sonido tenía el volumen al máximo.

Yunho era testigo de la escena desenvolviéndose ante él; en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa tranquila y escuchaba el desorden y caos que los rodeaba.

Podía apreciar a las chicas de SNSD en un rincón, al menos a tres de ellas, Taeyeon, Sooyoung y Tiffany reían bulliciosamente y estaban convertidas en una especie de trenza humana, extremidades enredadas y cabellos revueltos.

Decidió mejor retornar su atención a la persona frente a él.

Había una capa de sudor cubriendo la frente de Changmin, tenía los ojos desenfocados y su boca entreabierta mientras continuaba observando a su líder sentado frente a él.

—Te extraño, Hyung —se desparramó sobre él.

Éste agradecía su fuerza ya que el peso muerto de Changmin, quien no se sostenía a sí mismo en lo absoluto, lo hizo doblarse un poco.

—Changdolie, creo que has bebido demasiado —respondió.

Por su parte, él estaba bebiendo agua mineral y disfrutando el espectáculo que sus compañeros de compañía le daban.

Los chicos de Shinee bailaban, y dejaba mucho que desear su mal ejecutada coreografía; incluso en algún momento, Taemin tropezó y lo sujetó un muy mareado Jongtae. Los dos siguieron cantando en el suelo, producto de su borrachera y su muy mal equilibrio debido a esto.

—¿Estás escuchándome? —quiso saber el menor con el rostro enterrado en el cuello del otro, su respiración acariciaba su piel, enviando un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo.

Controló sus reacciones, respiró hondo y pasó su mano por el cabello húmedo de sudor y alborotado de Changmin, disfrutó el casi ronroneo que abandonó la garganta del otro, el temblor que sacudió su cuerpo y como se pegó más a él.

Changmin era alguien muy reservado, casi rayando en lo seco y despegado en sus muestras de afecto a Yunho. Para él, ser considerado con Yunho significaba despertarlo a buena hora, guardarle un poco de agua caliente para que pudiera bañarse, y no terminarse todo el café.

Eran pocas las palabras cariñosas o gestos de ternura que él iniciaba.

Prefería ser el receptor de éstos a ser quien los iniciara.

No estaba avergonzado pese a lo inusual del comportamiento de su compañero, y al hecho que todo mundo estaba presente; seguro los demás olvidarían los eventos sucedidos en esa fiesta donde abundaba el alcohol y la música sonaba tan fuerte que en ocasiones varios de los presentes se comunicaban con señales y gestos.

—Te escucho, Changdolie —aseguró.

El siguiente escalofrío que le recorrió por completo tuvo origen debido a la mordida juguetona que recibió en aquella parte entre el hombro y el cuello, altamente sensitiva.

—Kyuhyun opina que el rojo es tu color —recibió la caricia en su cabello, esos dedos descoordinados que le despeinaban y amenazaban con iniciar un dolor de cabeza debido a lo torpe y brusco de las caricias.

Se rió, no podía evitar que su risa fuera un muy literal “jajaja” que sacudía su cuerpo, deslizando un poco el cuerpo del otro, hasta que su rostro estaba más bien enterrado en su pecho.

—Habrá que agradecerle a Kyu sus muy amables palabras —comentó casual.

Desvió un poco su atención, Sooyoung se puso de pie y caminaba lejos de Taeyeon y Tiffany, se bamboleaba, a duras penas manteniendo el paso, iba riendo, eso sí podía afirmar, señalaba a Hyoyeon que bailaba a la distancia.

Era agradable ver como todos se deshicieron de las preocupaciones, dejándolas en la puerta, junto con varias responsabilidades, que tendrían que recoger a la hora de la salida.

Taeyeon tenía los ojos brillosos, observaba a Tiffany de una forma que le recordaba mucho como veía el mismo a Changmin.

Apartó la mirada cuando comprendió eso, estaba entrometiéndose en una escena privada.

De seguro las dos chicas estaban tan concentradas una en la otra que bloquearon el bullicio alrededor de ellas.

En ciertos momentos, quería poder tener esa habilidad, de obviar al resto de los presentes, pero tras muchas circunstancias experimentadas, a traiciones pasadas y al bajo perfil que la compañía requería de él, era demasiado cuidadoso, y contenía en su interior tantas cosas que se preguntaba si algún día explotaría por estar demasiado lleno de emociones.

—Yo también quiero que me agradezcas todo lo que hago por ti —estiró la mano, pero en vez de acariciar a Yunho, le golpeó la nariz y éste se apartó.

Tuvo que sujetar a Changmin porque estuvo por deslizarse de su cuerpo y terminar aterrizando en el suelo frío y sucio. Alguien derramó cerveza y el charco se extendió hasta sus pies, los cuales movió, para que no estuvieran sobre el charco.

Con ojos medio llorosos por el golpe en la nariz y a punto de resbalar en el charco, consiguió ponerse de pie, levantando consigo a un Changmin que parecía más bien un muñeco de trapo.

—¿Quieres retirarte de una vez? —interrogó.

Su vista recorrió todo el sitio, el abundante alcohol tenía a todos en un estupor y a algunos atrapados bajo un hechizo que les obligaba a hacer estupideces y reírse fuertemente, escupiendo cuando hablaban y sudando a mares.

Los ojos de Changmin brillaron peligrosamente mientras asentía, apretó los brazos de espagueti, o así los sentía él, alrededor de Yunho y se dejó llevar.

Tropezó con sus propios pies un par de veces.

Pero no le prestó atención a sus alrededores, a diferencia de Yunho, quien escaneó una última vez el lugar, se detuvo en Taeyeon y Tiffany y se permitió una sonrisa. Un amor así de tierno y correspondido siempre era motivo de celebración, así fuera silenciosa. Se dijo a sí mismo que se tomaría una cerveza llegando al departamento y luego se iría a dormir.

* * *

El trayecto fue silencioso, mientras el vehículo conducido por uno de los choferes contratados por SM Entertaiment transitaba por la viva ciudad, llena de luces de neón y gente viviendo y disfrutando la vida nocturna, Changmin cabeceaba en su hombro, un hilillo de saliva deslizándose de la comisura de su boca a su barbilla, aterrizando en el hombro de Yunho, pero éste no parecía interesado en eso.

Concentraba su atención en las líneas de colores que se dibujaban en el panorama que recorría cuando la velocidad incrementaba, en los rostros borrosos que no distinguía, en el sonido de la vida nocturna, en el peso firme de Changmin casi sobre él.

Llevaba varios días arrastrando una pesadez que no conseguía identificar, y el comportamiento de esa noche de Changmin sólo agregaba peso a esa disconformidad que resonaba en su interior, recordándole sentimientos que buscaba enterrar y no sentir más.

Changmin también había modificado su comportamiento, pasó de ser el maknae que lo respetaba y aunque decía palabras ofensivas en programas de televisión y lo trataba un poco violentamente, le obedecía y era su soporte constante, a ser un intruso en su vida, que se encontraba presente físicamente, pero le ignoraba e interactuaba tan poco con él.

Al recibir la invitación a aquella fiesta, dudó en asistir, tenía otras preocupaciones, se estaba preparando para partir al ejército y sus responsabilidades estaban tan apiladas que si se atrasaba en algo, éstas caerían sobre él como una avalancha y lo enterrarían.

Pero Changmin le interceptó al final de uno de los últimos conciertos, le tendió la invitación que olvidó intencionalmente en el camerino y cuando no la sujetó inmediatamente, le tomó la mano para depositarla en ésta.

—Tenemos que ir —fue todo lo que dijo y se marchó, dejándolo de pie, siendo observado por varios integrantes del staff.

Sólo por eso era que se presentó.

Bajó la mirada, Changmin estaba abriendo los ojos y pareció sorprenderse por su cercanía con Yunho, pero no se apartó, al contrario, se enterró más en el otro y apretó su mano con fuerza, hasta que al mayor le dolió, y ni así lo apartó.

Permaneció en silencio, ignorando a Changmin.

Tenía menos de un mes disponible, y sabía que dejaría muchos pendientes, siendo el principal Changmin, pero estaba cansado y suponía que la distancia, por su parte, sería una buena adición a su dinámica.

Después de todo, siempre fue más apegado al otro; su mano siendo sujetada con fuerza estaba laxa.

—Hemos llegado —anunció el chofer.

* * *

No es que Yunho estuviese molesto, era complicado conseguir ese tipo de reacción en él; tan lleno de comprensión y un afecto desmedido hacia Changmin, lo más probable era que se distanciara un poco, se decepcionara de ciertas acciones del otro, pero luego, impulsado por ese mismo afecto, terminara siendo él mismo quien acortara la distancia y retornara a la dinámica previa.

Pero todo daba vueltas para Changmin, es más, el mundo parecía que estuviera viéndolo a través de un caleidoscopio, la misma imagen sobrepuesta y distorsionada, creando una confusión, haciéndole tropezar un par de veces con sus propias largas piernas.

Yunho le sostuvo un par de veces, pero la tercera vez tuvo que apoyarse en la pared.

El mayor caminaba más velozmente y ya estaba frente a la puerta, quitando el seguro y abriéndola para dejarlo entrar.

Vio como le esperó pacientemente, pero no hizo movimiento alguno por alcanzarlo o estabilizarlo.

Cuando cruzó la puerta, no se contuvo y se aferró a Yunho, pero éste estaba desprevenido y terminaron aterrizando juntos en el suelo.

Se rió, porque no sabía cómo más reaccionar y vaya que ese tratamiento silencioso de Yunho le irritaba.

—¿Estás enfadado conmigo? —preguntó, acercando su rostro al otro, los ojos de Yunho eran oscuros y rasgados, expresivos.

Vio la sorpresa cruzar en el rostro del otro, y también vio su resignación.

—Estás ebrio, Changmin —la forma en que pronunció su nombre, y la ausencia de motes cariñosos fueron lo que le obligaron a agarrarse más enérgico a Yunho, como si de ellos dependiese su vida.

Su departamento estaba demasiado limpio, tanto que daba la apariencia que estaba deshabitado y listo para ser exhibido.

En la mesa de centro reposaban dos revistas y los cojines estaban acomodados simétricamente sobre los sillones de color crema que combinaban tan bien con toda la decoración en color madera y beige del lugar.

Las cortinas eran de una tonalidad café oscura, que no permitían que la luz se filtrara cuando estaban cerradas.

—Hyung —murmuró… seguía obligando a su cerebro a buscar palabras, a unir oraciones, sonaba aún ebrio, tropezando su lengua contra sus dientes y balbuceando en ocasiones, el arrastre de sus palabras le habrían hecho reír de no encontrarse en su situación.

—Ven, voy a llevarte a la cama —comentó casualmente Yunho, poniéndose de pie con mucho cuidado.

La falta de coordinación motriz de Changmin debido a lo nublado de su juicio por el alcohol, le forzaba a prestar mucha atención a su propio proceder, y con cuidado maniobró al otro hasta que lo tuvo de pie junto a él y lo sujetó por la cintura.

—Sí, vamos a la cama —su entonación no fue tan clara como las intenciones que tenía.

Pero Yunho lo descubrió cuando llegaron a la habitación y le quitó la chaqueta para dirigirlo a la cama, donde planeaba dejarlo caer.

Su plan quedó a medias, porque sin importar lo ebrio que estaba, se asió a Yunho y cuando éste quiso empujarlo a la cama, cayó con él, sobre su cuerpo y se golpeó la frente con la barbilla de Changmin, quien respondió enredándose con piernas y brazos al cuerpo que estaba arriba del suyo.

—No te vayas —escuchó que le decían y el apretón a su cuerpo se intensificó.

Se movió, queriendo soltarse, pero eso no ayudó mucho, al contrario, empeoró la situación, ya que creó una fricción que hizo a Changmin soltar un quejido ronco que le inmovilizó por completo. Su inmovilidad fue para el otro una señal de que no se resistiría.

Le besó la boca y Yunho quiso crear una distancia entre ellos, pero estaba costándole mucha energía por el agarre de acero en que estaba atrapado.

Pero lo peor no fue el beso con sabor a alcohol y a tabaco, lo peor fue cuando Changmin se apartó de él de repente, velozmente y se giró bajo el cuerpo de Yunho, con tal fuerza que casi rodó de la cama, sólo su cabeza salió de ésta, y vomitó en el suelo.

* * *

Abrió los ojos y agradeció que las cortinas estuvieran cerradas y que no se filtrara nada de luz, porque el dolor de cabeza que latía y explotaba en su cabeza era tan intenso que se extendía por todo su cuerpo, haciéndole desear estar inconsciente otra vez.

El aroma a amargo de su vómito le hizo volver a sentir asco, y se rodó al otro lado de la cama; tendría que limpiar su habitación y cambiar las sábanas, porque el aroma parecía impregnado en éstas, en su ropa y cabello.

Al ponerse de pie se mareó, pero se mantuvo firme y no cayó.

Su mente era un remolino de recuerdos, ideas, deseos y arrepentimientos.

Se tapó la cara con las manos y suspiró.

Después se dirigió al baño y apreció su reflejo en el espejo; la imagen que éste le mostraba era vergonzosa, tenía el cabello tan despeinado y apuntando en todas las direcciones que parecía un nido de pájaros, sus ojos estaban irritados y lagañosos. Se lavó la cara con abundante agua fría y antes de cepillarse los dientes, se enjuagó la boca con mucha agua, hasta que el amargo y desagradable sabor de su boca dejó de sentirse.

Quitó las sábanas que cubrían la cama y las dejó en el cesto de ropa sucia.

Antes de salir, abrió la ventana de su habitación, para que entrara aire fresco y el asqueroso aroma se dispersara.

Después de comer algo, haría limpieza.

Al salir de su habitación, lo primero que vio fue que en su mesa de centro había una llave pequeña, la que le entregó a Yunho, aún unida al llavero de Mickey Mouse que él le había regalado, después de un viaje a Nueva York.

Dio un paso hacia éstas cuando como si de repente un interruptor hubiese sido presionado en su cerebro, recordó todos los eventos de la noche anterior.

* * *

Tenían el día libre, todos en SM Entertainment, motivo por el cual Yunho estaba despierto temprano, pero sentado en el amplio sillón de su departamento, viendo televisión: un documental de la segunda guerra mundial que llevaban toda la semana anunciando, y si bien no era lo más interesante que podría ver, no estaba realmente prestando mucha atención al televisor.

Llevaba tanto tiempo conviviendo con Changmin, más de diez años, que había iniciado ya una cuenta regresiva al momento en que su teléfono sonaría, con algún mensaje o llamada, todo dependería de lo mucho o poco que el otro recordase de la noche anterior.

Bien decían que el alcohol era muy bueno para desinhibir; ahora se preguntaba si la reacción de Changmin a tanto alcohol era el motivo por el cual estuvo evitándole durante varios días, casi tres semanas. O si el alcohol sirvió para confundirlo lo suficiente.

Tal vez fue el propio Kyuhyun, quien en varias ocasiones se acercó a él y voceó muy audiblemente su apreciación por su look de ese día, con su comportamiento quien propició ese comportamiento en Changmin, aunque fuese inconscientemente.

Después de todo, el maknae siempre fue muy posesivo y celoso.

Estiró la mano y tomó la taza de café que posaba olvidada sobre su mesa de centro, estaba tan frío el contenido que hizo una mueca cuando lo pasó, por eso lo terminó de un solo trago y volvió a depositar la taza vacía en el mismo sitio donde la tomó.

Su sala era lo contrario a la del otro.

Había libros en la mesa, un par de ellos, varios abiertos y boca abajo, a falta de separador; en los sillones se apreciaban abrigos y ropa que fue dejando tirada.

Se podían observar dos pares de zapatos, uno en la sala y otro muy cerca de la puerta a su habitación, los calcetines estaban antes, y sólo apreciaba a ver uno del segundo par, y uno de los del par que estaba completo, estaba sobre una maceta donde estaba una planta que Boa le regaló cuando adquirió el departamento.

Su teléfono reposaba junto a él, lo bastante cerca para sentir si vibraba, y lo suficiente lejos para no obsesionarse con él al no recibir ningún mensaje.

El lapso de espera estaba atormentándole.

Ansioso, estuvo tentado a fumarse un cigarro y quizás tomarse una cerveza, para recompensarse por haberse mantenido sobrio la noche anterior, pese a que casi todos acabaron tan mal que no era posible que alguien hubiese perdido la dignidad… a menos que fuese una pérdida colectiva. Que lo excluyera a él, por supuesto.

Y seguro ninguno pasó un momento tan embarazoso como vomitar después de besar a otra persona, o al menos eso esperaba porque no querría imaginar el visual de Tiffany o Taeyeon vomitando después de un beso.

Aun así, se rió porque claro que era a él a quien le iba a suceder eso, no que tuviera un imán que atrajera toda la mala suerte del mundo, pero tampoco es como si sólo cosas buenas sucedieran en su vida.

Desde la partida de los otros tres de su vida, cuando cortó todo lazo con ellos, decidió que el tipo de afecto que sentía por la persona que se quedó con él podía multiplicarse, crecer exponencialmente y atormentarlo a todas horas en el tiempo compartido; se dijo a sí mismo que no había problema, sabría lidiar con ello y Changmin jamás dio muestras de estar interesado, y por eso él no intentó nada, ni dio muestras más allá de su favoritismo y todos los permisos que le daba al maknae, de que existía algo más que su amistad.

Enfocó su atención en la pantalla, estaban hablando de los sobrevivientes, de las secuelas en sus vidas, de todo el caos que reinó pese a que ya no había más guerra, problemas económicos, psicológicos. Países en ruinas.

Sacudió la cabeza y cambió de canal, una película animada, uno de los muchos musicales animados de Disney.

Estaba permitiéndose ser arrastrado al mundo submarino de Ariel, cuando la vibración breve que fue incrementando intensidad, de su teléfono le alertó y le hizo bajar la mirada a un costado suyo, el punto en que su teléfono se movía debido a la vibración.

Lo tomó entre sus manos, cuidadoso, como si fuera una bomba a punto de explotar.

Era un mensaje lo que había llegado.

Gracias por traerme a casa, hyung. No recuerdo nada de lo que pasó ayer, y ni sé cómo llegué aquí, pero creo que olvidaste tu llave en mi mesa de centro.

Ladeó la cabeza, en ese mismo momento, en la película Ariel estaba peinándose el abundante y espeso cabello rojo con un tenedor y no pudo evitar una sonrisa, una diversión fugaz que ocultaba una decepción emocional que no podía permitirse le dominara. No ahora, que estaba tan cercano a marcharse a hacer su servicio militar.

Ignoraba si Changmin estaba mintiéndole o si en verdad no tenía registro de lo que hizo la noche anterior, pero no iba a hacerle la vida difícil.

Si Changmin sí sabía y veía que Yunho no le prestaba atención ni le corregía, significaba que podían continuar su interacción dejando de lado aquel tan traumático evento para ambos.

Se levantó de su sitio y sacó la cerveza del refrigerador.

Casi de un trago se tomó más de la mitad del contenido de la botella.

En su mente brindó por Taeyeon y Tiffany.

Su teléfono vibró de nuevo, pero lo ignoró.

Era una llamada de Kyuhyun, pero ni siquiera miró su teléfono. Con la cerveza en la mano, salió al balcón y se apoyó en el barandal, observando hacia afuera, abajo, donde la gente avanzaba por el mundo ignorantes de lo que ocurría con él. Casi robóticamente seguían una rutina que en ese momento él apreciaba. Incluso él tenía su propia rutina, que ese día estaba rota, pero por lo general le hacía vivir una monotonía de vida que no reportaba muchas satisfacciones, cuando al final del día llegaba a su vacío departamento y dormía solo, con un dolor en el pecho que no podía controlar.

* * *

Despertó y el sol ya se estaba poniendo, el astro enorme y color rojizo se recortaba contra un cielo purpúreo donde salpicaban algunas estrellas un brillo titilante que acompañaba la luz artificial de varios anuncios en Corea.

Pese a haber dormido un par de horas, cosa que corroboró cuando miró el reloj de pulsera, sus ojos pesaban y su cuerpo no le respondía, ya que pese a la orden que estaba enviando de levantarse y dirigirse a la sala, a apagar la televisión, revisar su teléfono y posteriormente irse a su cama, permanecía tumbado en su sitio.

Tras el tercer intento, consiguió ponerse de pie, había seis botellas de cerveza rodeándole y cuatro restos de cigarrillos a sus pies.

Llevaba tanto tiempo conteniéndose de beber y fumar solo, desde el momento en que decidió que sus afectos estarían con Changmin porque se preocupaba por él al grado de haber llegado a su habitación y gritarle que estaba echando a perder su vida por gente que no valía la pena. 

El nivel de interés, la forma en que esos ojos redondos se llenaron de lágrimas y como se abrazó a él, después de destrozar contra la pared la botella que estaba bebiéndose, todo eso le llegó tanto que se entregó al abrazo íntimo. Fue él quien terminó consolando al otro, pese a que era él quien estaba gastándose innecesariamente, ilusamente creyendo que llegaría un momento en que los otros tres se acordarían de ellos.

Sacudió la cabeza y pateó una botella y se dirigió a su habitación, sólo recogió su teléfono y lo revisó.

Dos llamadas perdidas de Kyuhyun, una de Changmin y una de Boa.

También tenía algunos mensajes esperando a ser leídos.

Abrió primero el de Boa: Yundol, ayer ni siquiera te despediste. Antes de irte a Japón tenemos que ponernos al día. Cuídate.

Había unos mensajes de su manager, recordándole que el día siguiente estaría muy ocupado y que en tres días tendrían una última entrevista en Japón y una sesión fotográfica. Necesitaban sacar muchas fotografías de ellos, sobre todo suyas, antes que se cortara el cabello y perdiera ese sex appeal.

El mensaje de Changmin que lo convenció de lo que leyó en el primero se leía así: Oh, hyung, dime que no hice alguna estupidez. Lo siento, no sé qué fue lo que pasó conmigo, pero prometo que no sucederá de nuevo.

Hizo una pausa mental, recorrió con la vista su departamento vacío y desordenado. Tiró la ropa que había sobre la cama al suelo y se dejó caer boca abajo en ésta. La cabeza le daba vueltas y continuaba embotado, buscó su teléfono y abrió la aplicación de mensajes.

No te preocupes, no pasó nada.

Fue todo lo que le respondió a Changmin, y quizás estaba mintiendo, pero no importaba. Por Changmin lo que fuese, con tal que no se perdiera entre ellos dos aquella camaradería que le mantuvo con vida en sus peores momentos, cuando casi tocó fondo y fue sólo el afecto del otro el que le hizo mantenerse a flote.

Cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido.

Al día siguiente tendría la mente despejada y habría un día de distancia a aquel beso borracho que recibió por parte de aquella persona tan importante para él.

Más que tiempo suficiente para enterrarlo en su subconsciente y enfocarse en cosas mucho más importantes, como su mini álbum de solista, las sesiones fotográficas y los últimos cambios al disco que planeaban sacar como regalo a sus fans antes de que él se marchara al ejército.

Estaría tan ocupado que pensar en lo sucedido, no sería una opción.

* * *

Si de una cosa estaba seguro, y podía apostar su propia vida sin temor a equivocarse, era que Jung Yunho era la persona más desinteresada del mundo, alguien dispuesto a renunciar a todo con tal que él estuviera bien. Lo comprobó en varias ocasiones, sobre todo cuando recibió el mensaje donde Yunho le daba carta blanca para iniciar de nuevo, obviando el acontecimiento del beso.

Ocultar su nerviosismo no sería tarea sencilla, su inquietud tan notoria que no dejaba de caminar de un lado a otro, sus ojos siempre recorriendo todo el sitio y terminando en la puerta, por donde Yunho entraría.

Tenía que estar preparado.

Pero no fue así, cuando lo vio cruzando la puerta, con unos enormes lentes de sol cubriendo la mitad de su rostro y su cabello oscuro parcialmente cubriendo su frente, su propio ritmo cardiaco se aceleró y sintió como si las manos le comenzaran a sudar.

—Buen día, Changdolie.

El saludo alegre, la enorme sonrisa del líder, la forma en que se acercó a él y le dio un abrazo y luego continuó saludando a todos como siempre hacía, todo le sobrepasó, fue casi como si hubiese ocurrido un corto circuito en su cerebro.

Y es que no había nada extraño en su comportamiento, el mismo ritual de todos los días que tenían que presentarse en la compañía para alguna reunión. Yunho siempre lleno de energía, de palabras de aliento y de muchos saludos acumulados en su interior que iba repartiendo de a poco a lo largo de su vida, en las personas a quienes se iba encontrando.

—Hola, hyung —y si su voz sonó un poco insegura, lo adjudicó a la cruda que aún le acechaba un poco.

Yunho le miró con fijeza por unos instantes, antes de regalarle su mejor sonrisa, ésa a la que sólo los más cercanos eran merecedores, y continuó avanzando; el resto del staff le siguió y él se quedó detenido, estático y liado consigo mismo por un par de minutos.

Su manager, quien ya había avanzado algunos pasos se giró para obligarlo a seguirle.

Yunho por su parte iba hablando de los cambios que podían hacer aún al tracklist del nuevo álbum, de la inclusión de más de una canción individual para cada uno de ellos.

—Vamos, no debemos atrasarnos —fue todo lo que escuchó.

Y como odiaba la impuntualidad, casi corrió por el estrecho y largo pasillo y agradeció la existencia de sus largas piernas, porque alcanzó a los otros a buen tiempo.

Experimentaba un malestar en el pecho, que le incomodaba al extremo de hacerle estar de mal humor durante toda la duración de la reunión que estaban teniendo; pero le molestaba que Yunho se comportara tan normal.

Como si el beso no le hubiese afectado.

Ignoró un par de preguntas dirigidas a ambos, permitiendo que fuera Yunho quien diese respuesta.

El líder no pareció molesto, pero le dedicó una profunda mirada que le hizo enfadarse más.

Era tan impersonal y distante, que soltó un suspiro y enfocó su atención en un punto en la pared.

Todos los presentes se giraron en su dirección, varios pares de ojos fijos en él; les dedicó una mirada fugaz y volvió a bajar la mirada, para liberar su teléfono del bolsillo de su pantalón y entretenerse en éste, enviándole mensajes a Kyuhyun, quien estaba enterado del vergonzoso acontecimiento.

Los ojos de Yunho fueron los que más permanecieron en él, lo vio cuando alzó de nueva cuenta la vista y ambas miradas colisionaron. Aquellos orbes oscuros prometían una larga conversación, y lo que más enfadó a Changmin, fue que era referente a la reunión en proceso y no a aquel asunto pendiente al que ninguno de los dos quería mencionar.

* * *

La reunión concluyó después que todos llegaron a un acuerdo con el tracklist, la sesión fotográfica y la edición de los videos que ya habían sido filmados. La despedida fue breve, no hubo apretones de mano ni abrazos forzados, sólo gente desfilando fuera de la oficina.

Los ojos de Yunho dieron la señal a su manager de salir y asegurar la puerta en cuanto él saliera, dándoles privacidad a los dos integrantes de TVXQ!.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede contigo? —quiso saber Yunho, su voz suave y considerada, dándole la oportunidad de explicar el porqué de su comportamiento tan poco profesional, cuando él no era así.

Lo conocía tan bien que sabía que algo estaba pasando, pero si no se enteraba de qué, era poco lo que podría hacer para ayudar.

—Estoy cansado —respondió y no estableció contacto visual.

Conocía muy bien lo mucho que su comunicación no verbal había mejorado con el paso del tiempo, la forma tan fácil en que con sólo mirarse a los ojos podía desarrollar entre ellos dos amplias conversaciones significaba que mientras conseguía tener bajo control sus ataques de enfado y sus frustraciones, debía evitar a toda costa los ojos oscuros de Yunho.

Éste, respetando su privacidad, tampoco buscó sus ojos.

Todo un caballero.

—No puedes permitir que tu cansancio se filtre a las reuniones de trabajo —hizo una pausa y miró a la puerta cerrada, la superficie de madera, el picaporte metálico de color dorado, luego regresó su atención a la figura de Changmin, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa—. Es poco profesional, y tú no lo eres.

Un destello de frustración atravesó de lleno a Changmin y se levantó de repente, gobernado por un instinto que no pudo controlar, y para enmascararlo, bajó la mirada apenado y permitió que su cabello ocultara su rostro, parcialmente.

—Lo siento, hyung —dio un paso hacia atrás y el sonido de la silla arrastrándose contra el suelo hizo a Yunho saltar sobre su mismo sitio—. ¿Podemos hablarlo después? Tengo que ir al baño.

Ni siquiera esperó una respuesta, tampoco se detuvo a observar el rostro del otro, salió casi corriendo y luchó una vez con la puerta, porque quiso abrirla sin retirar el seguro y demoró un poco más de lo previsto.

El líder se quedó sentado, observando la silla vacía donde previamente estuvo Changmin, el teléfono abandonado sobre la mesa y las paredes blancas de aquella oficina.

* * *

Eso de desarrollar gradualmente sentimientos románticos por tu mejor amigo, era un verdadero fastidio, pensó Changmin, echándose agua en la cara, agua fría para ver si lograba despertar de esa pesadilla en la que llevaba varios meses viviendo.

La noticia de que Yunho estaba por enlistarse en el ejército le golpeó con toda la fuerza del mundo, desequilibrándolo y haciéndolo pensar en lo mucho que, pese a ser él quien tenía mayor control de ambos, dependía de la presencia del otro en su vida para continuar funcionando de la forma en que lo hacía.

Algo tan sencillo como tener a alguien con quien conversar, a quien regañar por el desastre que creaba en todos lados, o a quien cuidar y obligar a que comiese algo o tomase una siesta para descansar después de tantas noches en vela perfeccionando coreografías o planeando algún concierto con ayuda de los del staff. Todo eso eran detalles insignificantes, pero la idea de carecer de ellos creaba un remolino de pensamientos en su mente.

Duró tanto tiempo en negación de sus propios sentimientos, que ahora estaba a punto de golpearse a sí mismo contra la pared. Tanto tiempo perdido.

No sólo eso, si no que la oportunidad perfecta la echó a perder por culpa de su nerviosismo y el alcohol abundante que consumió.

El plan inicial fue sencillo, demasiado, y hasta Kyuhyun estaba sorprendido de que alguien con un coeficiente intelectual como el suyo, hubiese sido capaz de arruinarlo tan fácilmente.

—Para alguien tan inteligente, vaya que eres estúpido —le había dicho y se contuvo de soltarle un golpe en la boca, para borrar aquella amplia sonrisa burlona, porque no estaba diciendo ninguna mentira.

Se preguntaba en qué momento sus neuronas decidieron tomarse un descanso y dejarlo abandonado.

Ahora, Yunho no le evitaba más, pero erigió entre los dos una muralla gruesa y demasiado larga como para que pudiese saltarla o bordearla. Yunho era un verdadero experto en ser cortés cuando quería evitar conversaciones o momentos incómodos.

Changmin estaba recibiendo mucha cortesía últimamente.

—¿Qué puedo hacer ahora? —preguntó y enfocó su atención en su amigo, confiando que podía recibir algún consejo útil que fuera la solución a sus problemas.

Eso de enamorarse seguía siendo aterrador, siempre lo sería, pero lo que podría obtener era tan tentador que no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados. Yunho poseía un carisma capaz de atraer hasta la persona más negativa del mundo.

—¿No has pensado simplemente hablar con él? —le preguntó Kyuhyun y le lanzó el golpe que tenía guardado desde el principio de la conversación.

El quejido de su amigo cuando le golpeó el hombro fue satisfactorio.

—No te mereces a Yunho-hyung —le dijo y se apartó cuando vio a Changmin queriendo lanzar otro golpe en su dirección.

Aunque parte de él estaba de acuerdo con su amigo, y no porque pensase poco de sí mismo, al contrario; era más bien porque Yunho se merecía todo lo bueno del mundo y no estaba seguro de ser él quien podría ofrecérselo.

Regresó al presente, a su baño y a él mismo dándose ánimos.

Tras mucho pensarlo y no llegar a ninguna conclusión, decidió que su amigo no estaba tan alejado de la realidad y quizás lo mejor sería hablarlo con Yunho, ¿qué podía perder cuando su dignidad había sido limpiada con su vómito al día siguiente del fatídico suceso?

Le quedaban solo seis días para hacerse funcionar a sí mismo y decirle a Yunho lo que quería, que lo quería a él. O resignarse a perderlo para siempre porque estaba seguro que, regresando del ejército, ambos lo harían con murallas emocionales aún más amplias y gruesas que las que actualmente los separaban.

Los dos eran torpes, quizás él un poco más, porque Yunho había dicho adiós ya a tanta gente que por eso mismo era que no se arriesgaba a salir herido nuevamente.

Sacó su teléfono y marcó el familiar número de Yunho.

Sabía que en ese momento el líder estaría ocupado por eso fue que marcó a esa hora; dejaría un mensaje de voz y esperaría que pudiesen encontrarse en aquél café donde en varias ocasiones se reunían con sus amigos comunes.

Cuando la grabación con la voz de Yunho le pidió que grabase su mensaje, lo hizo brevemente.

—Hyung, necesito hablar contigo —hizo una breve pausa, se humedeció los labios—, en el sitio de siempre, a las cuatro de la tarde. Por favor.

Cortó la llamada y se observó en el espejo.

* * *

Tenía la mente despejada, se encontraba relajado caminando por el estrecho pasillo de SM Entertainment, rumbo a la salida, pensando en a dónde podría ir para comer y hacer un poco de tiempo antes de ir al sitio en que Changmin le pidió encontrarse.

Tenía menos de una semana de libertad y había tomado la firme decisión de no preocuparse demasiado, eso sólo alentaría su proceso de aclimatarse en el ejército; lo que requería era estar tranquilo, y las preocupaciones de sus sentimientos deberían quedarse de lado, después de todo fue él mismo quien tomó la decisión de no actuar sobre éstos.

No debía arrepentirse y menos ahora, que tenía tan poco tiempo.

Iba rumbo a la salida cuando se topó con Taeyeon y recordó el momento que atestiguó en la fiesta. Ella se dirigía a él, con una amplia sonrisa y el cabello largo y negro moviéndose a cada paso que daba.

—Oppa —le saludó y se detuvo frente a ella, era tan pequeña que tenía que alzar la mirada e inclinar la cabeza hacia arriba—, vamos a extrañarte. Como no habrá despedida debido a que tú mismo lo pediste, las chicas y yo decidimos hacerte un obsequio.

Le extendió una bolsa de papel, donde había varias cajas pequeñas.

—Gracias —fue todo lo que respondió, pero el agradecimiento era notorio en sus ojos, y vio como ella se sonrojaba cuando le dio el breve y corto abrazo.

Era bueno tener amigos cercanos, gente en quien poder confiar, con quien contar.

Tras acariciarle el cabello oscuro, se despidió de ella y continuó su camino.

Quiso felicitarla por Tiffany, pero se contuvo; no debía meterse en relaciones ajenas, así fuera para mostrar su apoyo.

* * *

Al llegar al sitio, le sorprendió encontrar ya a Changmin ahí, no porque éste fuese impuntual, todo lo contrario, pero él mismo estaba llegando con casi una hora de anticipación porque después de comer no quiso quedarse más tiempo en aquel restaurante, solo y siendo observado por algunos de los comensales.

Le regaló su mejor sonrisa, pero no aquella que usualmente le daba.

Estaba siendo cuidadoso consigo mismos y sus afectos, después de muchos años de fuga de afecto desmedido para Changmin, suponía que ir cerrando aquellos agujeros por donde se permitía ser débil era lo mejor.

Extrañaría tener a alguien que le regañase por ser tan descuidado y un poco torpe.

Changmin se puso de pie y esperó a que llegara al lugar para volverse a sentar, como todo un caballero.

—¿Todo bien, Changdollie? —preguntó, levantando el menú que estaba sobre la mesa.

Se le antojaba una malteada de fresa y una rebanada de pay de queso con fresas, después de todo tendría que cuidar su dieta cuando estuviera en el ejército, descuidarla un poco los días previos a su partida, no estaría nada mal.

No recibió respuesta y apartó su atención de la carta.

Alzó la mirada y encontró los ojos del otro, quien estaba gritándole algo que no distinguía bien, tras más de tres semanas creando una distancia entre ambos, empezaba a sentir los resultados al no ser capaz de leer tan fácilmente el mensaje en los ojos oscuros del otro, sólo entendía la desesperación proyectada.

Hizo un movimiento al frente con el cuerpo y estiró la mano, estuvo a punto de sujetar la de Changmin entre las suyas cuando una mesera hizo acto de aparición junto a ellos y se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de Yunho.

Éste ordenó rápidamente y cuando la mesera se marchó tuvo problemas en regresar su atención al momento destrozado; enfocó su atención en su compañero quien ya no le miraba a los ojos, jugaba con la pajilla en su bebida, haciéndola girar y chocar los hielos entre sí y con el vaso de cristal, creando un sonido melódico.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Yunho.

Esta vez sonaba mucho más interesado que previamente.

Changmin le miró de reojo, a través de sus pestañas y el cabello largo que le caía en la cara.

—Pronto ambos nos marcharemos al ejército —empezó y volvió a mover la pajilla dentro de su vaso—. Y creo que es hora de dejar de fingir que no hay nada pasando entre nosotros dos, porque ambos somos más inteligentes que esto.

Yunho se ruborizó.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres que suceda? —preguntó—. Estamos por marcharnos al ejército, tú mismo lo has dicho… además, no sé qué es lo que está pasando.

Changmin soltó una risa, era un poco burlona, pero estaba burlándose de ambos, de la negación que seguía existiendo pese a la gravedad que existía entre ellos y los jalaba a uno contra el otro. Era algo a lo que no podían escapar tan fácilmente.

—Yo no sé si he estado leyendo mal las señales todo este tiempo o si quizás el amor que tú tenías por mí ya caducó —se detuvo un instante—, pero quiero que sepas que yo también siento algo por ti. Esto no es sencillo para mí, y dudo que lo sea para ti, pero no puedo permitir que te vayas al ejército sin que sepas lo mucho que significas para mí.

El silencio pareció extenderse de forma exponencial, retumbando en los oídos de ambos, quienes ignoraban el ruido de fondo de las conversaciones casuales que el resto de los presentes estaban teniendo; el sonido de cubiertos cortando rebanadas de pastel o cucharas golpeando tazas mientras mezclaban el azúcar con la bebida caliente que ésta contuviera.

Afuera era un día cálido y agradable, faltaba poco para el inicio del verano, y la llegada del momento en que se dirían adiós por varios meses.

Suponía que el poco tiempo junto con la vergüenza era lo que le impulsó a finalmente dar la cara a sus emociones y dejar de estarlas ignorando. ¿Qué ganaba con ello?

El tiempo amenazaba con arrebatarle todo si no se apresuraba, y era lo suficientemente posesivo con quienes amaba que lucharía con uñas y dientes contra quien intentase quitarle el soporte moral en que Yunho se había convertido.

Más que eso, Yunho era su persona.

Sonaba cliché, ridículo, y él mismo se avergonzaba de la profundidad de sus sentimientos, de lo cursi que podía llegar a ser, pero le importaba tan poco.

—¿Mis sentimientos por ti? —preguntó Yunho, pero no era una cuestión dirigida a Changmin, era como si hubiese huido a su mente, ocultándose del resto de los presentes, Changmin incluido.

No respondió, se mantuvo en silencio, permitiendo que el otro analizara un poco más sus palabras, dándole la pauta para ser él quien dirigiera la conversación.

Pese a lo mucho que Yunho deseaba a alguien que lo guiara en la vida, para dejar de ser él quien tuviese que tomar todas las decisiones, en ese momento, previo a cualquier acción suya, sí requería una aceptación por parte del otro.

—No has malentendido nada, Changmin —admitió y se frotó la sien porque la amenaza de un intenso dolor de cabeza rondaba y concentrarse empezaba a ser bastante complicado, lidiar con emociones reprimidas siempre lo era—, y mis emociones no tienen fecha de expiración, es sólo que no creo que sea lo mejor.

Se contuvo de dar un golpe con el puño a la mesa, eso llamaría demasiado la atención y no quería hacerlo más.

Sabía del mal hábito que el líder tenía de pensar que no era merecedor de varias de las cosas que tenía, pese al hecho de ser una de las personas que más trabajaba por todo lo que tenía.

Le molestaba, siempre fue así. La forma tan desordenada en que Yunho vivía su vida, la manera en que parecía sorprenderse por seguir teniendo a Changmin a su lado, como si estuviese resignado a que en cualquier momento éste le daría la espalda.

—No sé qué es lo que me molesta más —inició, jugando de nuevo con su bebida, estaba nervioso—, el hecho que creas que no mereces todo lo que tienes o que dudes de lo que yo pueda sentir por ti.

Vio que Yunho iba a hablar, pero no lo permitió, le sujetó la mano con fuerza, de esa forma pidiéndole que no hablara, y vio con satisfacción que éste asentía y se mantuvo quieto, permitiendo el agarre en su mano.

Lo soltó para mantener el bajo perfil y le miró a través de sus pestañas.

—Aquí tiene… —le interrumpió la mesera, depositando la bebida de Yunho y el plato con la rebanada de pay.

Como siempre, Yunho fue cortés y sonriente, un rayo de sol iluminando todo a su paso, cálidamente.

—Lo siento —se disculpó con Changmin cuando la mesera se marchó y le hizo un gesto, dándole a entender que estaba prestándole atención, enfocándose sólo en él.

El otro no hizo más que sonreír a medias, era de conocimiento popular que Yunho jamás negaba nada a la gente, al grado en que en ocasiones terminaba saliendo herido y deprimido, y ocultándose en sí mismo, en aquella brillante sonrisa que había perfeccionado al punto en que en ocasiones incluso Chagmin dudaba si era cierta o no.

—Dime si es eso —quiso saber, posó su mirada en los cubiertos brillantes sobre la mesa, en las manos de Yunho que tenían las uñas muy cortas, lo que significaba que en algún momento de nerviosismo las atacó con los dientes—, ¿dudas de lo que pueda sentir por ti?

La respuesta del otro no fue evasiva, fue fuerte y clara.

—Por mucho que yo te quiera, tú no eres para mí —le respondió—. No porque dude de ti, es más porque no sé qué hice yo para merecer que te quedaras conmigo.

La misma historia del inicio de su trayecto como dúo.

El mismo sentimiento que se apoderaba de él obligándole que golpeara muy fuerte a Yunho a ver si de esa forma conseguía hacerlo entrar en razón.

—Hyung…

—Pero no hablemos de cosas tristes, Changmin —esta vez el nombre fue acompañado de una inflexión cariñosa, por lo que pese a la ausencia de motes ridículos que le harían enojarse en otras ocasiones, y que ahora buscaba, no se molestó, sólo sonrió.

Querer llevarle la contraria a Yunho era como querer ir contra corriente, y no tenía la energía para gastarla en algo tan torpe.

Mejor le tocaba idear una forma de que el otro creyera sus palabras.

—Por cierto —se ruborizó, por lo que estaba a punto de admitir—, lamento haber vomitado después de besarte… Estaba en muy mal estado.

Vio a Yunho tensarse y luego destensarse en cuestión de segundos.

—No te preocupes, Changminie —su sonrisa era amplia y hermosa, y podía apostar todo su dinero a que era real—. Esas cosas suelen pasar.

* * *

Jamás fue alguien que se presionara fácilmente, pero el conocimiento de que contaba con sólo cinco días para convencer a Yunho de que juntos como más que amigos, serían una excelente pareja, se le presentaba como algo complicado.

Además, él a diferencia de Yunho aún tenía un par más de conciertos y tiempo limitado.

Su cuerpo le reclamaba la falta de descanso y su mente le gritaba que si no pensaba en algo rápido, terminaría agotando los recursos y el tiempo, y no llegaría a nada.

Pero la idea de cortejar a Yunho le gustaba, y aunque todo estuviese en su contra, lo conseguiría.

Yunho era muy anticuado en ciertos aspectos, lo sabía por su breve relación con Go Ara, a quien pretendió durante mucho tiempo y de la forma más caballerosa.

Además, resonaba en su cabeza el ideal de pareja de Yunho, alguien que liderara, que lo manejara y que estuviera a cargo de la relación. Le tocaba en esta ocasión a él, ser el caballero, y cuando tuviese a Yunho donde lo quería… emocionalmente, olvidaría la caballerosidad.

En el aspecto más carnal de la relación.

Inició suave, para no acorralar a Yunho y que éste no se sintiera demasiado presionado. Lo iba a tratar como a un gatito arisco, acercándose de a poco, pero firme. Porque si en esa semana no lo conseguía, tendría que esperarse dos años, y no se creía capaz.

Un saludo de buenos días y un emoticón lanzando un beso y dando un guiño.

Tuvo suerte, porque pese a lo lento que era Yunho para enviar mensajes de texto, no demoró tanto, recibió una carita sonrojada, un corazón y un todo bien, changdolie que guardó dentro de sus mensajes, siendo que tendía la costumbre de eliminar siempre ese tipo de mensajes y sólo guardar los mensajes con horarios y presentaciones, desechando aquellos saludos, hasta los de sus mejores amigos.

—Te ves fatal —le saludó en el pasillo Minho, estaba secándose el rostro con una toalla blanca, recogiendo en ésta su sudor, se veía sonrojado y agitado—. Eso de trabajar sin Yunho-hyung no te va tan bien.

Claro que estaba molestándole porque era alguien muy cercano a él y sabía de sus sentimientos por el otro.

Pese a todo el tiempo que pasó en negación porque no quería perder a Yunho, sus amigos más cercanos lo habían descubierto todo desde el principio, incluso antes que los otros tres se marcharan de sus vidas.

Minho fue uno de los que más le presionó para que hiciera algo al respecto, porque Yunho estaba cayendo en un abismo.

Y le ayudó, pero en ese entonces bajo el pretexto de que era un amigo muy preciado para él.

—Cállate —pidió y se alborotó el cabello apartándoselo de la cara—. Tengo una “cita” para cenar con él… espero que todo salga bien.

* * *

Yunho no es que fuera tan denso, bueno sí lo era; pero hasta él sabía que la prueba en que estaba poniendo a Changmin ya había sido superada y que del mismo modo en que él tenía fuertes sentimientos hacia éste, sus emociones eran correspondidas.

Sólo tenía dos días para disfrutar su libertad, y Changmin estaba por partir a un concierto más, por lo que en un momento de debilidad decidió ceder y darle al otro aquello que buscaba, lo que él durante toda una semana llevaba negándose, porque no se sentía merecedor de aquello, pero también era débil y Changmin tan hermoso, con sus ojos grandes como de venado y aquella amplia sonrisa que iluminaba todo su rostro.

Podía permitirse ser egoísta por esta ocasión, antes de decirle adiós al mundo artístico por dos años y a Changmin.

Por eso esperaba paciente a que el otro llegara, y cuando lo hizo estaba corriendo, dio un frenón y golpeó la puerta de su departamento con fuerza con todo su cuerpo, y luego tocó el timbre, esperando a que lo atendieran.

Estaba agitado, respirando violentamente, con el cabello apuntando en todas direcciones y una capa de sudor cubriéndole el rostro.

—Podemos intentarlo —fue todo lo que dijo Yunho—, aunque habrá una pausa de dos años.

Changmin mostró su mejor sonrisa, dejó que un poco de satisfacción se colara en su expresión.

—Oh, sí… —se inclinó al frente, sujetó a Yunho del rostro, importándole poco que estuviesen bajo el umbral de la puerta y pudiesen tener testigos no deseados—, pero luego siempre podemos retomar todo en donde nos quedemos.

Y quizás no fuera así, o quizás sí.

Yunho estaba dispuesto a ser sorprendido en el futuro.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Una gran disculpa a quien llegue aquí.


End file.
